The Power of Internet (old shit)
by ZetsubouAi
Summary: Meeting by chance over the internet because of a small error, Naruto and Sasuke become friends long before actually meeting each other. This is the story of how their close friendship came to be.
1. The First Night

alright, so, heya heya to all my readers out there...i'm going to be throwing you through a loop with the crap that i'm writing right here...right, so i'm slowly but surely chipping away at my other stories (i SWEAR) but i didn't realize how hard it would be to return to the stories after such a long dry spell of writing...i really don't want to drop them. i mean...if one of you wants to take one and continue it on their own, that's cool with me...'cause i mean...i'm just totally lost as to where to go with them after so many months..._GDL_ is running smoothly, and getting quite interesting, if i do say so myself. but as for _Unavoidable Unbelievable_ and _Dead Aphrodesiac_...it's a bit shameful -.-  
but, yeah, seriously, if any of you guys want to take one of those two stories off my hands, you're more than welcome to after you ask me first so i know to trash them after you get ahold of 'em.

right, now, as to what this thing is that i'm making now...well, in _GLD_, my partner and i have had some roleplay sessions for certain parts, namely the convo with Sasu and Naru, and now a major thing with Gaara and Naru which will be coming out in the next chapter soon. we thouroughly enjoyed this, however, and wanted to somehow think up a scenario for roleplay even more. thus this abomination was spawned. first, i will say, this story is unlike ANYTHING i have ever written before in just about every way. and as long as it goes well, it will be a legnthy prelude to an idea that was born in my mind after creating the situation for this story to begin with. well...i'll let you read this blasphemy and then talk more at the bottom.

oh, and i'm kinda confused as to whether this type of story is allowed or not by the way they word things in the guidelines...but if not, well, damn, i apologize in advance...i just think it's an interesting way to write a story.

* * *

The First Night

_This is the story of two boys, who by some strange twist of fate have stumbled across each other in the easiest yet most difficult place: the internet. Now I cannot say how this little story will turn out, but I will tell you this story, right from beginning to the very end. In the next several nights, I shall share with you the story of these two boys, up until the point that they have no need for internet communication any longer. So, I say, welcome to the internet, boys. It's a rough ride, so I'd keep those limbs inside at all times, and please, dispose of your stomach contents before you climb on. We don't want it to get messy out there._

_It all began the day Naruto had received a classmate's screen name for AOL Instant Messenger. Like always, he was having trouble with his math, so what better to do than contact the smartest kid in class? It was a perfect plan, he thought, until..._

kitXinXtheXdark: hey man  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: did you understand that math shit we got?  
midnitemarexxx9: Who are you?  
kitXinXtheXdark: uh, Naru, remember? you gave me your SN in class.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :\  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know who the hell you are. I think you have the wrong person.  
midnitemarexxx9: Who do you think I am?  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're not Satoshi?  
midnitemarexxx9: No. Not at all.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: shit  
kitXinXtheXdark: sry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i musta written the name down wrong -is a klutz-  
midnitemarexxx9: Whatever.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hey, no need to get mean about it or anything.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not being mean.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-...damn, now i have no idea how to contact Sato-chan...  
kitXinXtheXdark: hey...are you good at math?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes...  
kitXinXtheXdark: do you know how the hell i'm supposed to deal with exponents? like, 5 to the third power times 5 to the 10th power?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't get that shit at all  
midnitemarexxx9: When it comes to multiplying numbers with powers, you add the powers together, like with the example you just gave, it would be 5 to the 13th powers. -sigh- It's simple math.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...OH. shit, thanks man. you're a lifesaver...whoever you are  
midnitemarexxx9: Sasuke.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Sasuke? well, i'm Naruto. nice ta meetcha :3  
kitXinXtheXdark: sort of  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: this isn't really meeting, is it... -nervous laughter-  
midnitemarexxx9: No. It's not.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: FUCK THIS MATH...bleh...why do i have to learn this shit anyway...  
midnitemarexxx9: Why are you still talking to me?  
kitXinXtheXdark: um...well, why not?  
midnitemarexxx9: Because you don't know me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, at some point in time i didn't know my friends, but i'm friends with them now, aren't i?  
midnitemarexxx9: Thats just wonderful.  
midnitemarexxx9: Go away.  
kitXinXtheXdark: aww, you're no fun ;-;  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, do you have no friends?  
midnitemarexxx9: Friends are pointless.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, what are you, emo? friends are important!  
midnitemarexxx9: I  
midnitemarexxx9: AM  
midnitemarexxx9: NOT  
midnitemarexxx9: EMO!!  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez, i think you are XD  
midnitemarexxx9: NO, I'M NOT!  
kitXinXtheXdark: okay okay...jeez, getting all defensive...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but friends are still important  
midnitemarexxx9: Whatever.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what's wrong with you?  
midnitemarexxx9: None of your business.  
kitXinXtheXdark: awww...c'mon Sasuke, this is your one chance to talk about anything with someone you'll never actually meet  
midnitemarexxx9: Why should I tell you about it?  
kitXinXtheXdark: because it won't ever matter! it's relieving to have someone to tell anything and everything! :D  
midnitemarexxx9: And how do I know you're not some stalker?  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, i'm not gay or anything.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have a girlfriend you know  
midnitemarexxx9: You could be one of those annoying fangirls that stalk me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ghe...i don't know how to prove that i'm not...  
midnitemarexxx9: Exactly.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but...but...-sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: you can just BS things if you like...but still, it's nice to have someone you can talk about anything with.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i swear on my life i have a dick  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: Well isn't that wonderful to know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: c'mon man, trust me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'll like being able to not worry about what you say  
midnitemarexxx9: Why should I trust you, a complete stranger?  
kitXinXtheXdark: because you don't have to say anything that you don't want to, and who would i tell? my friends? they'd have no fucking idea who the hell you are, and they wouldn't care.  
midnitemarexxx9: That's probably true.  
kitXinXtheXdark: of course it is!  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have plenty of chat friends that neither of us know the other, so we can talk about anything and not worry.  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's true! you should try it. C'mon!  
midnitemarexxx9: Fine.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yay! :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Well?  
kitXinXtheXdark: what  
midnitemarexxx9: Say something.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez O.o Mr. Bossy...  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know how this works.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you serious  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes. I am.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...wow.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so you've never just talked to someone?  
midnitemarexxx9: Not really.  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't like people and prefer to be alone.  
kitXinXtheXdark: man, you were born in a box, huh...  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: seems like it, if you've never talked to anyone  
midnitemarexxx9: I've talked to my brother.  
kitXinXtheXdark: now we're getting somewhere...sort of...  
kitXinXtheXdark: your brother, huh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: what's he like?  
midnitemarexxx9: Evil.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: XD  
midnitemarexxx9: He is.  
midnitemarexxx9: Murder.  
kitXinXtheXdark: shit, are you serious?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez...no wonder you're so uptight  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle- so he admits it!  
midnitemarexxx9: Well, what am I supposed to say?  
kitXinXtheXdark: uh...well, you just talk...if we could get a subject...um...so, how old are you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Sixteen.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wow, me too  
kitXinXtheXdark: neato  
midnitemarexxx9: Sure.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, of all the people i could have accidentally messaged, i ended up with a guy the same age as me. at least, as long as you're not lying to me D:  
midnitemarexxx9: I have no reason to lie, remember.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, with your reluctance to talk to me, i figured there's a chance you might...  
midnitemarexxx9: Theres a chance you may be lying to me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: we'll just never know that, will we :)  
midnitemarexxx9: I guess not.  
kitXinXtheXdark: heheh...so, you in high school or what?  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sixteen. Sixteen-year-olds are in high school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez man, i know some who aren't...they're super smart or super dumb though...  
midnitemarexxx9: There is no dumb or smart. Its the effort you out into it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: not really...not for me anyways...i guess i'm just stupid by nature  
midnitemarexxx9: Maybe if you tried more.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, i try until my brain hurts...  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then i do something else  
midnitemarexxx9: Maybe you should pay attention to what you're doing.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hey, i do!  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm just not smart ;-;  
midnitemarexxx9: I bet you are.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: we can't all be smart!  
kitXinXtheXdark: -wails-  
midnitemarexxx9: Calm down.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle-  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're not the excitable type at all, are you  
midnitemarexxx9: No?  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're no fun  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry?  
midnitemarexxx9: I told you I was no good with this.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, lets find a topic...  
kitXinXtheXdark: liiiiike...  
kitXinXtheXdark: uh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, how about this: you have a girlfriend?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why not, they're fun :D  
midnitemarexxx9: Girls follow and stalk me. They are not fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: then...um...a...boyfriend? -hides from anything thrown-  
midnitemarexxx9: Boyfriend?  
kitXinXtheXdark: uh...do you have one?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you interested in guys or anything?  
midnitemarexxx9: Gender means nothing.  
kitXinXtheXdark: /  
kitXinXtheXdark: okay...  
midnitemarexxx9: What?  
kitXinXtheXdark: so, you are interested in guys?  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not interested in people in general.  
midnitemarexxx9: But guys don't seem to drool over me like the girls do.  
midnitemarexxx9: I guess they're better.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh...okay...i see...i think...  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
kitXinXtheXdark: nothing wrong with liking guys  
midnitemarexxx9: You like guys?  
kitXinXtheXdark: uh...no?  
midnitemarexxx9: Well then.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...-shifts uncomfortably-...riiight...uh...moving on?  
midnitemarexxx9: Sure.  
kitXinXtheXdark: okay...uh...right...um...er...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so you don't have any friends?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why not?  
midnitemarexxx9: As I said, Friends are useless.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but who do you talk to about things? i'd fucking explode if i didn't have anyone to talk to  
midnitemarexxx9: I talk to no one.  
kitXinXtheXdark: then you just hold everything in?  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's not good.  
midnitemarexxx9: I seem to be fine with it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should tell people things! like, what you did that day, or something interesting that happened, or who you like, or who annoys you, or anything!  
midnitemarexxx9: You annoy me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that was harsh ;-;  
midnitemarexxx9: You brought it upon yourself.  
kitXinXtheXdark: meanie :(  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, fine, if you won't tell me things, i'll tell you things. maybe then you'll figure out how this works!  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: alright, so i'm taking spanish, right? and, like, our teacher was telling us this story about this girl who was in a class in college with her  
kitXinXtheXdark: and like, they had to write a paper about when they were little and stuff in spanish  
kitXinXtheXdark: and so, she was lazy and typed everything into a translator, and ended up saying something really odd  
kitXinXtheXdark: because she put in "when i was a kid, i..."  
kitXinXtheXdark: but the translated word came up with an actual kid, like the word for baby goat.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so in her whole paper, she kept saying "when i was a baby goat..."  
kitXinXtheXdark: it was pretty funny XD  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
midnitemarexxx9: Isn't that great.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, you don't appreciate humor  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: LIES.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't like talking to me, do you?  
midnitemarexxx9: It's okay.  
midnitemarexxx9: I have nothing really to compare it to.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...uh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so...  
kitXinXtheXdark: what do you do in school...?  
midnitemarexxx9: My work.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean for fun?  
midnitemarexxx9: Nothing.  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you serious? no jokes? no pranks? no chatting with frie--  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh wait  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't have friends -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: I listen to music. It's not like I sit in silence.  
kitXinXtheXdark: THERE'S A TOPIC!  
kitXinXtheXdark: music!  
kitXinXtheXdark: what kind of music do you listen to?  
midnitemarexxx9: Rock, punk, pop punk.  
kitXinXtheXdark: /  
kitXinXtheXdark: didn't expect that  
kitXinXtheXdark: me, i'm more of an electronica person  
kitXinXtheXdark: that and nu metal  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so...  
kitXinXtheXdark: what's your favorite artist?  
midnitemarexxx9: Forever The Sickest Kids.  
kitXinXtheXdark: never heard of 'em.  
kitXinXtheXdark: me, i love to listen to the soundtracks of Command and Conquer games.  
kitXinXtheXdark: the guy who does the music for 'em is pretty good.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear, i can just zone out when i'm listening to wordless music. it's a pretty good relaxer.  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, you should try it sometime  
midnitemarexxx9: I like music with words.  
kitXinXtheXdark: my boyfriend says that too  
midnitemarexxx9: Boyfriend?  
kitXinXtheXdark: shit...uh..i mean...girlfriend...she says that too  
midnitemarexxx9: You said boyfriend.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
midnitemarexxx9: You like boys.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...um...y-yeah...  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...but...uh...not...always?  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...uh...i've had girlfriends before...  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i'm not gay!  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: this is awkward for no reason...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...er...-cough-...well...um...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so you don't have a problem with it?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: thank goodness...  
kitXinXtheXdark: people at school would ridicule me if they found out  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'd probably loose half my friends at least  
midnitemarexxx9: Then they're not your friends.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...maybe...but, i'd rather pretend than be alone.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's less painful that way  
midnitemarexxx9: Now you see why I don't talk people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-...but i need people. i don't want to go back to being alone. Takai isn't too happy about having to hide things  
midnitemarexxx9: Then don't?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i told you, i have to...i don't want to have to change schools again  
midnitemarexxx9: Well if you have so many internet friends as you say then you shouldn't worry about the other people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but...like, you have no idea what it's like to be ridiculed to the point that you have to change schools.  
midnitemarexxx9: Again why I don't talk to people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but you said you have fangirls right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and i'm betting they'd defend you no matter what, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
midnitemarexxx9: Annoying whores.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, even then, like, you wouldn't have everyone turning on you...destroying your stuff...ganging up on you...coming home bruised and/or bloody...  
kitXinXtheXdark: all because of something that wasn't even your fault  
midnitemarexxx9: The guys beat me up..  
kitXinXtheXdark: i bet they don't get far with a fandom of whores. most guys want to impress them.  
midnitemarexxx9: It useless though.  
midnitemarexxx9: They all come after me no matter how fucking much I say go away.  
midnitemarexxx9: I should shout I'm gay to the school. I wonder if they'd leave me alone then. -ponders-  
kitXinXtheXdark: ugh...that might get you beat up more...  
midnitemarexxx9: Its something I'm used to.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...the second time i had to change schools was because everyone found out i like guys. because the guy i was talking to seriously ended up to be just messing with me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he stabbed me in the back after he humiliated me in front of everyone  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...i have to get off  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll talk to you later  
midnitemarexxx9: You will?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah!  
kitXinXtheXdark: so you better be ready!  
midnitemarexxx9: Great. -rolls eyes-  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: bye, Sasuke  
midnitemarexxx9: Bye, Naruto.

_So there you have it, the first little chat between our two boys. This night is over and done, but what about the next? You'll just have to wait until the next storytime, my dear readers._

* * *

-sigh- what the hell did i just create...though it wasn't only me, i had help from my lovehly partner-in-crime little miss Paige, a.k.a. Sasuke. sad part is, we actually MADE the screenames...and probably will make more in the future if we roleplay with other charas -.-  
i think you can tell how this is so much different from anything else i've put up here. i have no idea how long this will be, nor how many nights it will take, but i DO however know the general direction it will go, because, as i said, this will be a lengthy prelude to a new story idea IF it works out right. if not...well, it's quite fun to roleplay :D

oh, and, how do y'all like the arrogant sounding omniscient narrator voice who doesn't interrupt the IM convo?

i sure do. ;)


	2. The Second Night

'kay, so apparently y'all are taking some form of interest in my madness i've just spawned. so that's kewl. anyway, on to the chat, author talkies below.  
oh, and, **warnings: talk of buttsmex and rape-cest.  
**but you should expect that from me, shouldn't you?

* * *

The Second Night

_Welcome back, my listeners, welcome back. I see you've been anxiously awaiting the next storytime, right? I thought so. This night, our two boys delve a bit further into each other's pasts, possibly coming a bit too close for comfort. Well...you'll just have to see what I mean, now, won't you?_

_Strap yourselves in tight, boys, because tonight is going to be a rough ride..._

kitXinXtheXdark: hey, man  
midnitemarexxx9: Hi?  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, you thought i wouldn't message you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes. I did.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, i said i would! i'm not a liar  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, i lied that one time  
kitXinXtheXdark: but in general!  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh right. About having a girlfriend.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...but i AM in a relationship! didn't lie about that  
midnitemarexxx9: With the one boy who doesn't want to keep it a secret.  
midnitemarexxx9: If I am correct?  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- yeah  
kitXinXtheXdark: it scares me to death every day when he gets all touchy-feely  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm only really saved because most of my close friends are like that anyway, so people think it's normal  
midnitemarexxx9: Do your friends know of him liking guys?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, my close friend circle all knows about us, but no one else.  
midnitemarexxx9: Ah. He wants more to know?  
kitXinXtheXdark: he wants to be open about our relationship to everyone  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i'm too scared of that  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, i love him, but i'm afraid  
midnitemarexxx9: Well from what I've read, loving him is all that really matters.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you read about that kind of stuff?  
midnitemarexxx9: I like to read.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, not me. i'm a visual kind of person  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
midnitemarexxx9: Visual?  
kitXinXtheXdark: like, i like movies and comics and stuff.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i can't deal with all the letters  
kitXinXtheXdark: makes my head hurt  
midnitemarexxx9: Half the movies you've seen have been books.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that may be, but i'm not gonna read the books /  
midnitemarexxx9: Your loss.  
kitXinXtheXdark: nah. like i said, words mess with my head.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're just a nerd  
midnitemarexxx9: And you're stupid.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: meanie  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm just not as smart.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes. yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're just a mean, antisocial smarty pants  
midnitemarexxx9: Your point?  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: no idea  
midnitemarexxx9: As I thought.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, whatever  
midnitemarexxx9: Idiot.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ass!  
kitXinXtheXdark: emo kid!  
midnitemarexxx9: I  
midnitemarexxx9: AM  
midnitemarexxx9: NOT  
midnitemarexxx9: EMO!  
kitXinXtheXdark: riiiight  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's what you claimed last time  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not. There are no cuts anywhere on my body that I purposely put there my self.  
kitXinXtheXdark: me neither. the ones i have weren't by me.  
midnitemarexxx9: No one said you had any.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i mean...er...whatever  
midnitemarexxx9: So you are or are not a cutter?  
kitXinXtheXdark: no, i'm not!  
kitXinXtheXdark: I have the scars on my face to remind me how much pain is involved in slicing skin  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, it's a bit of a long story, but when i was in gradeschool, there was a pretty nasty incident which by the end i had three whisker marks carved into each side of my face.  
kitXinXtheXdark: not voluntarily, either  
midnitemarexxx9: That...sounds painful.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...it was...after that changed schools several times for various reasons.  
kitXinXtheXdark: my biography would be quite the complex story  
midnitemarexxx9: So would mine.  
kitXinXtheXdark: the murdering brother?  
midnitemarexxx9: There's more to it then that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe...but that's still a pretty interesting topic. who'd he kill anyway?  
midnitemarexxx9: My entire family.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: um...  
kitXinXtheXdark: immediate or extended?  
midnitemarexxx9: Both.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: well then...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i see why you'd be emo  
midnitemarexxx9: I'M NOT EMO!  
kitXinXtheXdark: heh. that's what they all say  
midnitemarexxx9: You're emo.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, i have some excuses. i mean, at least you knew your family.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i was an adopted kid.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
midnitemarexxx9: I still live with my bastard brother.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's not in a cushy room with a straitjacket?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: how the hell...  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you a rich bitch?  
midnitemarexxx9: Uhhh. You could call it that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez...it's totally true that you can do whatever you want as long as you can back it up with some money  
midnitemarexxx9: Sadly.  
midnitemarexxx9: I wish he would die.  
kitXinXtheXdark: like, literally, or just figuratively?  
midnitemarexxx9: Literally.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wow...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, i mean, i guess i see where you're coming from  
kitXinXtheXdark: i can't deny that i have a few people i'd want to kill literally  
midnitemarexxx9: Such as?  
kitXinXtheXdark: the person who carved up my face  
midnitemarexxx9: That would be a good choice.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah. i'll never forget him. though i'll probably never find him again  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think they took him to the looney bin  
midnitemarexxx9: Wish they'd take Itachi there.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, has he done anything other than the murder of your entire family?  
midnitemarexxx9: Lets just say I make sure to keep my door locked at all times.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's not some serial rapist, is he?  
kitXinXtheXdark: that'd be creepy  
kitXinXtheXdark: INCEST RAPE O.o  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, it would be pretty nasty  
midnitemarexxx9: It is.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wait, so am i right or wrong?  
Midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: um...okay...well...  
kitXinXtheXdark: -nervous laughter-  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...er...  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: um...moving on...?  
midnitemarexxx9: Please.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeeeah...  
kitXinXtheXdark: er...  
midnitemarexxx9: How was school?  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh, fine, i guess  
kitXinXtheXdark: still haven't done my math though  
kitXinXtheXdark: you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Annoying.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why? someone in particular?  
midnitemarexxx9: Every girl at my school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh yeah...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i wouldn't know that kind of annoyance.  
kitXinXtheXdark: most girls hate me at my school  
midnitemarexxx9: Why is that?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have no idea. maybe it's cause there's this one guy that they all like, but he only seems to be interested in me  
midnitemarexxx9: Isn't that fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...he's a freak though. they only like him for shallow reasons. that and he is a pretty good artist.  
kitXinXtheXdark: a bit too flamboyant for me though  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai is much more subdued.  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai's pretty cool about things, and really doesn't act very gay. he just wants to be open about things to everyone.  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what's up with you?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i thought you had no problem with homosexual relationships  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't. It's just I've never been in a relationship.  
midnitemarexxx9: The only thing I know of it is quite horrifying.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...you shouldn't take that as knowledge...that's just quite unlucky.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should get into a real relationship.  
kitXinXtheXdark: with someone you can connect with  
midnitemarexxx9: Again, I don't like people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think you want to, but you've just had too many bad experiences.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, i've had my share of problems...but then i move to a new town and start all over again.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i work to make relationships of many kinds with people  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm surrounded by complete morons at my school. All they care about is looks.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, yeah, that's how highschoolers are...but underneath that, i'd bet several of them aren't as superficial as you think they are  
midnitemarexxx9: I'd rather not talk to them anyway.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think you need some human interaction.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, this conversation could hardly count as that. you need some IRL people to talk to.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'd be amazed how much people are willing to listen  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why not? do you have any solid reason why you are a loner?  
midnitemarexxx9: People lead to pain.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...i can see that in a way, but not everyone does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, i'm pretty happy right now with my relationship.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i may not be in the future  
kitXinXtheXdark: but the here and now is what's important  
midnitemarexxx9: What if he's not what you think? Hm?  
midnitemarexxx9: What if he goes and breaks your heart.  
midnitemarexxx9: Would you want that?  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't think you would.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...no...but, like i said, i'm pretty damn happy right now, and for me, that's all that matters.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm pretty sure he loves me as much as i love him, and that's good enough for me for now  
midnitemarexxx9: Thats too much of a risk for me. I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- i think you're missing out  
kitXinXtheXdark: i was kinda like you once...  
kitXinXtheXdark: back right after the incident  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, all it took was one person to help me out, and BAM, i was on the road to being happier, with myself and the rest of the world  
midnitemarexxx9: I hate the world.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're just in need of someone genuine to metaphorically take your hand and help you out  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh yes. The whole fucking town knows of Itachi. None of them want to help me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ;-;  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'd help...but i don't think i could reach that far.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wherever you are  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm serious, man.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sure you'd love to help me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, you don't think i would?  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't think you would.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why not?  
midnitemarexxx9: No one tries to help me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe no one you know personally.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i would.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear on my life.  
midnitemarexxx9: Then go help the other kid in my school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hey, man, you're first.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i told you i'd help. so if i ever get the chance, i will  
midnitemarexxx9: Joy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't believe me, do you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Not in the slightest bit.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i told you, i don't lie.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's my personal goal.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i shouldn't lie  
midnitemarexxx9: If you were at my school you'd avoid me like all the rest.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- no i wouldn't...and we'll leave at at that. because you just refuse to believe me.  
midnitemarexxx9: Whatever.  
kitXinXtheXdark: /  
kitXinXtheXdark: but...like, why exactly do people avoid you (other than the fangirls)?  
kitXinXtheXdark: is it cause they think you'll be a killer too?  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know. They all just think I'm weird because I live with a serial killer and was the only one he didn't kill. They think I'm plagued or something.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, that's odd. but it is odd that the only one he didn't kill was you...maybe...oh, wait...nevermind...  
kitXinXtheXdark: people are sometimes a bit closed minded though  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes. They are.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, i have to use makeup every day to cover the scars on my face...'cause if i don't, everyone will question me on it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and i'd rather not tell the world about my past, y'know?  
midnitemarexxx9: They all already know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe you should change schools like i did. i mean, it sucked to have to meet all new people, but for you i don't think you'd find that much of a problem, since you seem to hate everyone  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: Like Itachi would allow that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: run away! i did once. but i was 10...so they just sent me back to my foster home.  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh he'd find me. He always does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...er...he really has it bad for you, doesn't he...?  
midnitemarexxx9: He does whatever he can to see me hurt.  
midnitemarexxx9: He loves to watch me squirm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...er...literally?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...well...uh...anyways...you should never stop trying to run.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i didn't.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i kept at it until my dad adopted me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's the first adult to ever actually care about me.  
midnitemarexxx9: Trust me. Running away is a bad idea for me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why, what will he do?  
midnitemarexxx9: I'd rather not talk about it..  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...-cough-...uh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: hell.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he does stuff to you doesn't he  
kitXinXtheXdark: stuff brothers shouldn't do  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm not gonna beat around the bush  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not 5 you know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: no, i'm just asking, not telling.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes. He does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: O.o  
midnitemarexxx9: Bastard likes to tell the whole world about how he's fucking a 16-year-old boy.  
midnitemarexxx9: Of course he leaves out that the boy is HIS BROTHER!  
midnitemarexxx9: The sick mother fucker! WHO THE HELL FUCKS THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!  
midnitemarexxx9: THIS ISN'T FUCKING WEST VIRIGINIA!  
kitXinXtheXdark: woah, hey man, calm down...look, he's definitely one sick fuck. but...well...um...  
kitXinXtheXdark: -at a loss for words-  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry, I had a moment..  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah. oh...and...er...it doesn't hurt if you do it right...  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: just...lettin' you know, man...  
kitXinXtheXdark: in case you...y'know...wanna try it in the future if you end up with a guy  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, Takai and i switch off and stuff. it's not that bad.  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't need to here about your sex life.  
midnitemarexxx9: I apologize for shouting my problems at you, but that doesn't mean I wanna hear about yours.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm not...giving you my problems...i just don't want you to be freaked out about things because of what your brother does.  
midnitemarexxx9: Just change the subject.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...fine...  
kitXinXtheXdark: uh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: er...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so...back to...school?  
midnitemarexxx9: Sure.  
kitXinXtheXdark: right.  
kitXinXtheXdark: did you get chased by fangirls today?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: man...i'll never know what that's like. i bet they're some pretty scary bitches  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes. Especially the pink haired bitch, Sakura.  
kitXinXtheXdark: PINK!?  
kitXinXtheXdark: holy shit.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's odd.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what a freak.  
midnitemarexxx9: I hate her. Then theres her little friend Ino. They always fight about who I like more.  
midnitemarexxx9: I hate both of them.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, women.  
kitXinXtheXdark: they're so shallow.  
midnitemarexxx9: Exactly why I hate them.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've found a few that were worthwhile, but for the most part, i prefer guys  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, friendship-wise too. not just that.  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
midnitemarexxx9: You don't have to prove yourself to me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i'm just saying that i don't have to think of a person like that to be friends with them. though you'd probably say they aren't really my friends.  
midnitemarexxx9: I probably would.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you did yesterday  
midnitemarexxx9: Well then there you go. I already did.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, yeah, maybe we're not close friends or anything, but they're still my friends  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're pretty cynical.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
midnitemarexxx9: Now I have to go.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, fine  
kitXinXtheXdark: buh-bye  
midnitemarexxx9: Good bye.

_Ah, such a taboo subject, incest. Not to mention the fact that it's brothers, and that the younger sibling is underage. But, who said life was fair and pretty? It's quite the world out there, and our boys still don't even know the half of it. I see you're dying to know more, right? Well, you'll just have to wait until our next storytime, my dear readers._

* * *

first of all, i would like to say no offense is meant to any of you who live in West Virginia.  
now, personally, i wasn't expecting little miss Paige to actually take the incest rape as being true...i was just joking. but it sure makes things interesting, doesn't it? i'm totally having awesomely amazing fun RPing like this. just thought i'd let you know.

oh, and, when the narrator -read: I- say boys, i'm not talking to you readers (since most of you are probably girls), i'm talkin' to Sasu and Naru (in a way)

as for updating this, it will happen whenever she and i have enough time to chat. which _hopefully_ will be most nights, but sometimes that doesn't happen.


	3. The Third Night

okay, i'll be first to say...er...well, i've kinda decided to discontinue my two fanfics i've been lax on. i srsly can't work on them anymore, because of 1) it's my senior year in high school atm, so i'm kinda busy like, all the time, 2) i have this going, my collab story, and an original story that i've yet to work on since i finished chapter a month ago, and 3) i have english papers that i have to write scattered about my schedule for the rest of this calender year. i'm sorry to anyone that enjoyed those stories, because most likely, i won't be picking them back up again. actually, i'm going to be taking them off completely right after this is posted. i will keep them saved on my computer for possible future use, but, as i've said, there is a high possibility of me never touching them again. please, no throwing foreign objects at the poor fanfiction-writing high-school girl D:  
(she'll bite you back)

* * *

The Third Night

_Ah, welcome, welcome...come in and sit down my readers. Back for more, I see? Well, you're in for a story tonight. I have more to share with you of our two boys, and once again they delve into deep situations slightly. Well I can see you're waiting so patiently for me to begin, so I shall, I shall._

_Come, boys, let's take a ride on this roller-coaster-friendship once again..._

kitXinXtheXdark: hey-o Saaaaskaaaay...  
midnitemarexxx9: Hi Naruto..  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle-  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you glad it's the weekend?  
midnitemarexxx9: Sure. It means more time I get to spend at home.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you need to get out, man.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have no room to talk, really. i don't get together with people often  
kitXinXtheXdark: 'specially since Takai and i both have too much homework this weekend.  
midnitemarexxx9: I already finished all mine.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you ass.  
kitXinXtheXdark: takes me at least a few hours.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then i give up and don't finish it  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: Well I'm sorry to hear that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: LIES.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're laughing at me  
kitXinXtheXdark: i can tell  
midnitemarexxx9: No. I'm not.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
kitXinXtheXdark: whatever  
kitXinXtheXdark: but still, man, you need to get out.  
midnitemarexxx9: I have no friends.  
kitXinXtheXdark: er, well, you still should get out. just go see a movie or something.  
kitXinXtheXdark: walk at the park.  
kitXinXtheXdark: do something fun!  
midnitemarexxx9: By myself?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, i do sometimes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's more fun than sitting at my house.  
midnitemarexxx9: I doubt it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: i bet your skin is quite pale and glowy, isn't it?  
midnitemarexxx9: Well yes. It is.  
kitXinXtheXdark: see? i bet you look like you're sick half the time! that's why i go outside once in a while. soak up some sun!  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't like the sun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you serious?  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's good for you, as long as you don't go out too much  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah, I hate the sun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why, though. like, any specific reason?  
midnitemarexxx9: It's... It's too happy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...er...okay...?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i guess i can see that  
kitXinXtheXdark: heh  
kitXinXtheXdark: people sometimes call me Sunny  
kitXinXtheXdark: because i go outside all the time, and i have a decent tan, and i have blonde hair, and i'm a very bright person in terms of average personality.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not.  
midnitemarexxx9: Pale skin, black hair, always inside.  
kitXinXtheXdark: I KNEW IT...  
kitXinXtheXdark: gawd, we need to change that, man.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hell, i bet you even have emo-kid hair.  
kitXinXtheXdark: all long in the front and shorter in the back and whatnot  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: YOU DO! XD  
midnitemarexxx9: Your point?  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- Sasuke, i swear, if i lived where you do, i'd pull you out of this emo rut. jeez...you need to make some damn friends...  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't like friends.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear, somehow, someday, i'm going to change that  
midnitemarexxx9: Good luck with that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what? fate works in mysterious ways, my chat buddy.  
midnitemarexxx9: That it does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: just watch, i'll end up meeting you someday somehow, and then you won't know what hit you  
midnitemarexxx9: Great.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't sound too thrilled.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
midnitemarexxx9: I doubt you'll ever wind up where I live, no one ever comes here.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, well, where i live right now isn't the most popular place. i mean, who's ever heard of a place called Sandy Valley  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, really  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, with a name as unrecognizable as that, i could live anywhere  
midnitemarexxx9: At least mine is recognizable..  
midnitemarexxx9: Cleveland.  
kitXinXtheXdark: heh. yeah. but then again, the only place people ever seem to know from my state is Vegas  
midnitemarexxx9: Itachi's on Vegas this weekend..  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, at least you'll be free of him, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
midnitemarexxx9: Better than spending the weekend with him.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, and he can find some whore in Vegas if he gets lonely. a girl at my school has a cousin that works there.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that bitch is UGLY though  
kitXinXtheXdark: -shudders-  
midnitemarexxx9: That was rude.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i'm not kidding. her cousin is an ugly streetwalker  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i really have no interest in transvestites to begin with  
midnitemarexxx9: Well isn't that wonderful.  
kitXinXtheXdark: O.o  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i mean, they should just at least stick with their own gender rather than pretending to be what they're not  
midnitemarexxx9: Some people would rather be of the opposite gender.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh, i just can't see the reason. i mean, i understand the different sexual preferences, but why would they have to try to change their own appearance.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...shit  
midnitemarexxx9: What?  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai just got pissed with me...  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's not happy that i'm willing to tell a random person on the internet about us, but i won't be open at school  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: i wish he would just drop it  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's getting fucking stir-crazy about it...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, what does he want to do, just up and fuck me in front of everyone just so they know or something?  
kitXinXtheXdark: he doesn't realize it's for the best if we keep quiet about it  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry about that, but uhh you could just act all boyfriend like and if someone asks say you are.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but then it would spread! and before long everyone would know, and then...-shakes head-...no...i can't let that kind of stuff happen again...especially not to Takai...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but he just won't listen to me  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think this will end very prettily at all...but, for now, all i can do is hold on to the way things are as long as i can  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i tried calling him back...but he just hung up on me ;-;  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn...he's really pissed right now...more than he has been before  
midnitemarexxx9: Well if he really cared about you he wouldn't mind keeping it a secret, but don't trust what I say. I have no experience with these things.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh, iono...maybe you're...right...i guess...  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll try calling him again...  
midnitemarexxx9: Good luck.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've got him on the phone again...and he's listening to me i think...  
midnitemarexxx9: That's good.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he said to ask you if there's any openly gay people at your school  
midnitemarexxx9: Not really.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he doesn't believe me...-wails-...he keeps saying that i shouldn't be afraid of being open about things because this generation is different from the last  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry. There isn't really much I can say, but he should respect what you think..  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit...now he's just more angry...he said he's going to make it so people know about us starting next week before he hung up on me...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry..  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit damnit DAMNIT...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm totally fucked.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's gonna spread, and then everyone will know, and then i'm gonna have to change schools eventually...AGAIN...  
midnitemarexxx9: Sorry?  
midnitemarexxx9: Well, no. I am sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, why do people have to be so discriminating? at my last school, it was the second time i had to change because of being labeled as "the gay kid"  
kitXinXtheXdark: it all started with me getting a boyfriend  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then everyone found out  
kitXinXtheXdark: and within days the both of us were harassed to no end  
kitXinXtheXdark: eventually, he got bullied so much he ended up in the hospital.  
kitXinXtheXdark: his parents found out about their son being gay, and they blamed it on me since i was the one who approached him as a friend first.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it wasn't long before i was forced to move  
midnitemarexxx9: Well that sucks.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm so fucking tired of this...  
kitXinXtheXdark: if it turns out the same this time, i don't know what i'll do.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think i could handle it if something happened to Takai  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit all...  
kitXinXtheXdark: life shouldn't be this difficult  
midnitemarexxx9: It really shouldn't.  
kitXinXtheXdark: gawd...i have issues with people being dickhead...and you have a dickhead for a brother...  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah. Damn bastard needs to die.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear, i'll come find you and help you kill that mutherfucker. i can't even comprehend the possible reasons he thinks up behind what he does  
midnitemarexxx9: Thank you?  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't believe me again?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll tell you this, i don't go back on my word.  
midnitemarexxx9: You can't kill a person in these day and times without going to jail..  
midnitemarexxx9: Except if you rich and respected.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, i don't care. especially if i have to move 'cause i'm ridiculed again. i don't think anyone should have to go through the shit that he's doing.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.. But still he isn't worth killing.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you can't deny that you haven't thought of it once in a while.  
kitXinXtheXdark: or when he's screwing you.  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm right, aren't i?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes..  
kitXinXtheXdark: see?  
kitXinXtheXdark: and it wouldn't take all that much to kill him, i bet. everyone has at least one moment in the day where they're completely defenseless.  
midnitemarexxx9: He isn't worth it though.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but you could kill him and then disappear off the face of the earth  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's still not all that hard to do  
kitXinXtheXdark: not quite as easy as it was 50 years ago, no, but it can still be done, especially if find a way to access his money before you run off  
midnitemarexxx9: Because the brother of the a guy who killed over 50 people can disappear without being known.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'd put you up, man. you just find a way to get here, and i can help you disappear.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've had to do it myself along with my dad.  
kitXinXtheXdark: if we didn't, i'd still be getting harassed by the people from my previous 7 schools  
midnitemarexxx9: It's fine.  
midnitemarexxx9: I can take care of myself.  
midnitemarexxx9: You just met me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, maybe, but i mean, i really hate that you have to go through all that.  
midnitemarexxx9: You have problems yourself.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...well, true...but i end up worrying about others way before myself...-nervous laughter-  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's just how i am i guess...  
midnitemarexxx9: That's not healthy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why not?  
midnitemarexxx9: You should worry about yourself.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i bounce back pretty well. i like to make sure my friends are safe before i jump in the life raft, y'know?  
midnitemarexxx9: Friend?  
midnitemarexxx9: As in me?  
midnitemarexxx9: Your friend?  
kitXinXtheXdark: sure, i guess. i mean, by random circumstance, you pretty much know more about me than 90 of the people i call friends at school. so, why not?  
midnitemarexxx9: Friends?  
midnitemarexxx9: I've never had a friend..  
kitXinXtheXdark: then i can be your first!  
kitXinXtheXdark: :D  
midnitemarexxx9: Yay?  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should be happy!  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez, man.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not a happy person.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll change that!  
kitXinXtheXdark: beleive it!  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll change your life, Sasuke. i'll make you into a happy person.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Thats a big thing to say.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i can do it though, just you wait.  
kitXinXtheXdark: like i said, fate works in mysterious ways.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, how else could i have just happened to IM you by accident?  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's not like it's an easy thing to do  
midnitemarexxx9: I guess so..  
kitXinXtheXdark: see? we were just fated to meet somehow.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then we'll do freakin' amazing things  
kitXinXtheXdark: and change the WORLD, man  
midnitemarexxx9: That might be a little much..  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, you're just not ambitious enough  
midnitemarexxx9: You too optimistic.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: fine, so what do you plan to do with your life?  
midnitemarexxx9: Graduate high school and get as far away from this place as I can.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, like, what do you want to do though?  
kitXinXtheXdark: like, i plan to go to school and study a bit in veterinarian medicine and then start a wildlife reserve.  
midnitemarexxx9: Great.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, you don't think i can do it, do you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Not what I'm saying.  
midnitemarexxx9: It's just you set your goals fairly high.  
midnitemarexxx9: The lower the bar less disappointment, I think.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh, no faith in me, huh? ;-;  
kitXinXtheXdark: i may be slow, but i really enjoy science and working with animals.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i just have to get through the math part too somehow  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hmph...i believe i can do it. so you should too.  
midnitemarexxx9: I should?  
kitXinXtheXdark: believe in me, i mean  
kitXinXtheXdark: and in yourself in whatever you want to do  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so, do you have any specific plans (other than getting away from your brother)?  
midnitemarexxx9: I like poetry?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, you could go to college for, like, literature studies kinds of things.  
midnitemarexxx9: I know.  
midnitemarexxx9: I've been thinking about that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: good good...  
kitXinXtheXdark: like, any favorite poet?  
midnitemarexxx9: Edger Allen Poe..  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...how did i know that -.-  
kitXinXtheXdark: i like Shel Silverstien  
midnitemarexxx9: He's very... Childish.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, true, but his stuff is entertaining for me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm not into all the deep stuff, so childish works  
midnitemarexxx9: I've noticed.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: i also like this one book, it's called "The D Minus Poems of Jeremy Bloom"  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's pretty funny  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it is! you should look for it sometime  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, i think you could use a good laugh now and then  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i will make you laugh one day, and i swear i will be around to hear it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just wait  
midnitemarexxx9: Very persistent on try to meet me after two and half days of talking to me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's just how i am :3  
kitXinXtheXdark: i can make friends with people fairly easily at first  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's just keeping them after various things happen that is the hard part  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, after people find out about some of the stuff from my past, they avoid me a bit sometimes...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've not only had to change schools because of "gay kid" issues  
kitXinXtheXdark: that was only twice.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: once was because of a fight, which wasn't a big deal until his friends got involved and i went berzerk on them.  
midnitemarexxx9: Fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i sent 3 people to the hospital  
kitXinXtheXdark: which is kinda scary, considering i was only in sixth grade at the time  
midnitemarexxx9: You're very violent.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...at that point i didn't have control...  
kitXinXtheXdark: see, i kinda black out when things get really bad, and when i wake back up, i can never tell whose blood is on me or if it's my own or not  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've been told i have split-personality disorder, and that it's triggered by extreme pain and stress  
kitXinXtheXdark: but...it doesn't happen often  
midnitemarexxx9: Well, you're just full of surprises.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, i guess so...  
kitXinXtheXdark: though it's not like it's a good thing  
kitXinXtheXdark: i hate the fact that people always think it is...they are always like, "oh, that's cool, so if i get in trouble, you can kill some people for me"  
kitXinXtheXdark: at my school now, Takai's the only one who knows about it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i didn't tell anyone else  
midnitemarexxx9: You talk a lot about yourself.  
midnitemarexxx9: Did you ever notice that?  
kitXinXtheXdark: only over the internet...in real life, i don't do that so much. i still talk quite a bit...but only about carefully selected subjects.  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh..  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, you're not talking either, so i gotta fill up the conversation somehow -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: I already told you more about myself then anyone knows.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, me too, but that's just how it happens on the internet. it quite a freeing feeling, really, being able to open yourself up and not have to worry so much. 'cause i mean, if the person you end up talking with is psychotic or vice versa, you can just stop talking to each other and move on.  
midnitemarexxx9: How do you know I'm not psychotic?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i don't, it's not become evident if you are, but that's okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you still have no way of knowing that i'm telling the truth either, because i can't prove it to you in any way  
kitXinXtheXdark: but in situations like these, we just kinda have to go on each other's words  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...so what about you? have you ever changed schools before?  
midnitemarexxx9: I wish I could.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so i take that as a no...  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i've gotta go, man  
kitXinXtheXdark: buh-bye  
midnitemarexxx9: Good bye.

_So you see, my lovely readers, things are not always what they seem. But even then, all of this still is only the beginning for these two young boys, who have a long epic ahead of them. I may not get to it this night, but come back, come back to hear another part of my tale. But, you have to wait for the next storytime, my dear readers._

* * *

alrighty...so i don't think i really have much to say at this point other than this just keeps getting deeper and deeper into random shit. that and, if you're from Sandy Valley, Nevada or Cleveland, Ohio, give me a shoutout! i think it'd be neat to have someone that reads my stuff living in one of the two cities we have the charas living in.


	4. The Fourth Night

not much to say atm. so just read dis shiiit. :D

* * *

The Fourth Night

_And we meet again, my dear readers. I've come back to tell you the next piece of this story..._

kitXinXtheXdark: hey man  
midnitemarexxx9: Hello.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so how was your day?  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay, I guess.  
kitXinXtheXdark: mine was a bit scary.  
kitXinXtheXdark: remember Takai got mad at me?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...  
kitXinXtheXdark: he...he freakin' started makin' out with me in school  
kitXinXtheXdark: and people saw.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and now EVERYONE is going to know  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: fuck, i'm so scared now.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai says it's just natural, and that i shouldn't worry so much.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but he hasn't seen what i have.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he hasn't had to watch someone he loved start to hate him because they ended up hospitalized!  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...damnit...  
midnitemarexxx9: Just calm down.  
midnitemarexxx9: You'll figure out what's going to happen tomorrow.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- yeah...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i just hope it's not bad  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think i could go through that again  
midnitemarexxx9: This is why I don't make friends.  
kitXinXtheXdark: shit...but, still, even through all of this, even if this goes terribly wrong again, i wouldn't trade my time with Takai for anything.  
kitXinXtheXdark: there are some things that seem like they'd be terrible, but for the good parts of friendship, you never know how much it's worth it until it's too late  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'll know one day.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think you'll be alone forever  
kitXinXtheXdark: it messes with your mind  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: one day, you'll find someone that you feel the need to be with. i'm not saying, like, boyfriend/girlfriend specifically, but just someone to be close to.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'll take your word for it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- you just are adamant against relating to anyone, huh?  
midnitemarexxx9: You could say that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but why? i mean, i know you've had the problems with your brother, but why avoid people alltogether?  
midnitemarexxx9: Less pain.  
kitXinXtheXdark: are you so sure that it works out that way?  
kitXinXtheXdark: for all you know, the person who will make you happiest in the world could just slip right by you  
midnitemarexxx9: They would leave even if I talked to them. It would hurt worse to talk to them and then have them leave me then it would if I just knew they could make me happy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn, man...you're such a coward.  
midnitemarexxx9: You can put it that way.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's the truth. i mean, i'm afraid of things, but i don't try to avoid them altogether  
midnitemarexxx9: We' just have different thoughts on the world.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear i will change you  
kitXinXtheXdark: somehow, some way, i will make you not a coward anymore  
midnitemarexxx9: You continue with saying you'll change me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i will.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you may not realize it yet, but i will.  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: just you wait  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'll be admitting my victory soon enough  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: anyway, how was the weekend without your brother around?  
midnitemarexxx9: Good. I was able to sleep peacefully.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's good to hear.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't know how you can live with the bastard  
midnitemarexxx9: Its not like a have a choice. I'd already be gone if I did.  
kitXinXtheXdark: still, you have the option to disappear off the face of the earth  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's possible to do that  
midnitemarexxx9: He'd find me.  
midnitemarexxx9: He always does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're just doing it wrong D:  
midnitemarexxx9: And how would I do this right, may I ask?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, you gotta leave no trace, and you gotta leave when you know he won't know you're gone for a few days.  
kitXinXtheXdark: change your appearance  
kitXinXtheXdark: get some clothing that's not yours  
midnitemarexxx9: He never lets me leave the house except for school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and how does he keep you in the house when he's not around?  
midnitemarexxx9: He's got camera's up everywhere.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's...kinda creepy...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but still, there would be ways for you to leave...you just gotta be creative.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, it's not like he has you chained up in a cage.  
midnitemarexxx9: Theres a lock on my door.  
midnitemarexxx9: From the outside.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what kind? like, is it big?  
midnitemarexxx9: No, but There's a lot of them.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hmmm...there's got to be a way out...  
kitXinXtheXdark: does he pick you up from school?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: how do you get home?  
midnitemarexxx9: I walk.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hmmm...  
kitXinXtheXdark: you could run away during school  
midnitemarexxx9: I could.  
kitXinXtheXdark: do you have access to money?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hm...none at all?  
midnitemarexxx9: None.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn, that dampens things...  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i was gonna tell you to buy, like, several bus tickets for the same time on the same day for several different locations...but if you have no money that won't work  
midnitemarexxx9: It won't.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hmmm...but, you'd definitely need to run away during school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's the best chance you'd get, probably  
midnitemarexxx9: He'd catch me though  
kitXinXtheXdark: -pouts- i bet there's a way to do it right  
kitXinXtheXdark: it will need to be carefully planned though  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn...this would be so much easier to plan if i lived there...i mean, i could help you out or something.  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit...  
kitXinXtheXdark: you could...eh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: knock him out good and lock him up somehow?  
midnitemarexxx9: That wouldn't work.  
kitXinXtheXdark: why not?  
midnitemarexxx9: Just trust me. It wouldn't.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't know what to say at this point.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, there HAS to be a way...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, i just can't think of anything  
kitXinXtheXdark: i may not be booksmart, but i'm a schemer  
kitXinXtheXdark: definitely  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should see some of the pranks i've pulled  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sure.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle-  
kitXinXtheXdark: there was this one time, at my last school, this guy was buggin' one of my friends...  
kitXinXtheXdark: and, like, i trashed his car  
kitXinXtheXdark: but he never found out it was me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: because i'm awesome like that  
midnitemarexxx9: Isn't that amazing.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what? that sounded pretty sarcastic  
midnitemarexxx9: No sarcasm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh. but, yeah, i pull pranks all the time. most of them are innocent ones though  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't trash people's cars without good reason  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then there was that time i pantsed that guy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he was an ass  
kitXinXtheXdark: i got suspended for a week  
midnitemarexxx9: Isn't that fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just have no appreciation for this kind of stuff. i mean, yeah, i've been the victim of pranks myself, but that doesn't stop me from pulling some myself  
midnitemarexxx9: I understand.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should have some fun once in a while and do some yourself  
kitXinXtheXdark: :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Of course.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what the hell do you do to have fun, i mean, seriously?  
kitXinXtheXdark: do you just sit in a corner and be emo all the time or something?  
midnitemarexxx9: How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not emo.  
kitXinXtheXdark: right, right...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but still  
kitXinXtheXdark: you can't tell me that you never do anything  
midnitemarexxx9: I listen to music and read.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should have FUN.  
kitXinXtheXdark: REAL fun  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: gawd...i seriously wish we lived closer together.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'd make you have some fun  
kitXinXtheXdark: :D  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you still don't believe me, do you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Not really.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just wait, i'll come out of nowhere someday and steal you away to go have some fun  
kitXinXtheXdark: and you'll never know what hit you  
kitXinXtheXdark: :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Steal me away?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, since your brother seems to keep such a close eye on you, that'd be kinda what i'd have to do, yeah  
midnitemarexxx9: Have fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you should put some more faith in people :(  
midnitemarexxx9: I probably should.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah!  
kitXinXtheXdark: :D  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez...we've talked for what, four days now?  
midnitemarexxx9: I think so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wow...i've said a whole shitload of stuff too.  
midnitemarexxx9: You have.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, i did learn some...well, for lack of a better word...interesting stuff about you too  
midnitemarexxx9: If you think so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i mean, come on, how many people in the world do you think get fucked by their psychotic murderer older brother?  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: seriously  
midnitemarexxx9: That's true.  
kitXinXtheXdark: see?  
kitXinXtheXdark: you can be a freakshow like me!  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh joy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you sound thrilled  
midnitemarexxx9: I am so thrilled.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :D  
kitXinXtheXdark: ah well. you'll understand how awesome it is eventually  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn bookworm  
midnitemarexxx9: What's wrong with that?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i've known some, and they always act like they're better than me  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not acting like I'm better than you.  
midnitemarexxx9: Am I?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, no, i guess not...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but you're not very nice to me ;-;  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not a nice person.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think that's true.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just need to open up more  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, i guess i've made some sort of progress with that  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, you say you don't talk to people, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but you're talking to me, in a way, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: therefore, we've made some progress  
kitXinXtheXdark: because, you don't have to keep replying to me, yet you do, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Thats true.  
kitXinXtheXdark: see?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm just awesome like that  
kitXinXtheXdark: :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh course you are.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you will agree with me enthusiastically one of these days  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: psh  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai! on mah phone...  
midnitemarexxx9: Is it good?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, he still won't apologize for earlier today...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit...why did he have to go and do that...  
midnitemarexxx9: Because he wanted people to know about you two.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...i mean, i understand where he's coming from, but no matter how much i've told him about my personal experiences, he just won't believe me  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- nothing i can do now but sit back and wait though  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez...i seriously am gonna break down if i have to see Takai get hospitalized...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm don't really know what to say..  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, well, most people wouldn't  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's not a normal kind of situation  
midnitemarexxx9: It isn't?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, no.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, it's happened to me before...but most people don't end up with their boyfriend/girlfriend hospitalized because people ridicule them that much  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then said person eventually works up a hatred for you...  
kitXinXtheXdark: and that's the worst part  
kitXinXtheXdark: it makes me feel like i've failed them somehow  
midnitemarexxx9: More reasons to not have friends.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hey, even though that isn't the best experience in the world, i've told you, the upsides outweigh the downsides.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just have to make sure you don't get stuck in a downside  
midnitemarexxx9: Are you a downside?  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh?  
midnitemarexxx9: Well?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm not sure what you mean...  
midnitemarexxx9: Well you said you were my friend, correct?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah  
midnitemarexxx9: You said don't get stuck in a downside.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, i did.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but what's that got to do with me?  
midnitemarexxx9: Are you downside in this friendship thing?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think so -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: That's what I was asking.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hm...  
midnitemarexxx9: What?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll try my best not to become a downside  
midnitemarexxx9: Thank you.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :3  
kitXinXtheXdark: wait, i've got a question...  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're so tightly kept by your brother, yet he allows you to get on the internet?  
midnitemarexxx9: It's on thing he allows me to have.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i just wanna hurt him or something  
kitXinXtheXdark: he has no right to keep you cooped up like that  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear i'll find a way to get back at him  
midnitemarexxx9: Calm down.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm surprised you haven't killed him yourself yet  
kitXinXtheXdark: i would have if it was me  
midnitemarexxx9: I should, but he's not worth it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so you getting raped isn't enough reason!?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, seriously...  
midnitemarexxx9: He's expecting it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what, that you'll kill him?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh!?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm confused  
midnitemarexxx9: He's expecting me to kill him. He's just waiting for me to do it. I'd rather let him live his miserable life then kill him and make him happy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez...he's one sick mutherfucker...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i just don't understand people like him  
midnitemarexxx9: Its... complicated.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and?  
midnitemarexxx9: And what?  
kitXinXtheXdark: what's complicated?  
kitXinXtheXdark: and how?  
midnitemarexxx9: My brother.  
midnitemarexxx9: And how he thinks  
midnitemarexxx9: And the way things are.  
midnitemarexxx9: And basically everything about us.  
midnitemarexxx9: Well I have to go now.  
kitXinXtheXdark: okay  
kitXinXtheXdark: ;-;  
kitXinXtheXdark: buh-bye Sasuke.  
midnitemarexxx9: Good bye Naruto.

_Some problems are beginning to develop for Naruto. But where will they go? Will they simmer down like most things in high school can? Or will they instead become the beginning of an even bigger issue? My readers, you'll just have to wait and see in the next night..._

* * *

meeeeeh. so, yeah...nothing much to say this time...other than zOMG i'm turning in my first essay for english tomorrow. i hope it doesn't suck ass.


	5. The Fifth Night

heya heya. this update i think it a bit shorter than the last, but, well, that's all we got. so there. well, on with the chatty stuff. more talk on ze bottom...

* * *

The Fifth Night

_Ahhh...so you've returned. Our boys haven't chatted for a while now, but things have progressed in their lives some. Naruto is having some conflict rising, and he can definitely sense the tension...so, my dear readers, we shall continue..._

kitXinXtheXdark: oh shit, man, you're finally on -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: jeez, it's been like, a week  
kitXinXtheXdark: or something  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm that important to talk to?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i was kinda worried  
kitXinXtheXdark: since you have a psycho brother and all  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn, this past week has been hell, though. the first few days weren't that bad, but it wasn't long before i was being called a fag several times every time i went in the hallway  
midnitemarexxx9: What about the other boy?  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai? well, i'm sure he's having trouble, but he refuses to tell me because he says he doesn't want me to worry.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: him telling me that just makes me worry more though...'cause next thing i know he's gonna start having some unexplained cuts and bruises...and then...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't want it to happen again...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hell, i don't know where we'd go to next, either. my dad and i have moved so many times, we'll end up running out of places to move or something  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's already so far away from his hometown, all because of me.  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it makes me worried that he wishes he'd never adopted me. if i was just a foster child, they would just ship me to a new family when things got rocky.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but he can't do that  
kitXinXtheXdark: he has to stick it out with me  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so how're things on your end?  
midnitemarexxx9: They're fine. Itachi hasn't bothered me lately.  
kitXinXtheXdark: really? that's good  
kitXinXtheXdark: still avoiding people at your school?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: you really need to make some friends  
midnitemarexxx9: You're my friend.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, true, but i mean someone you can talk to face-to-face  
midnitemarexxx9: If you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i do. totally. because you do.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- you just won't try to make friends, will you?  
midnitemarexxx9: No. I won't.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear, one of these days, i'm gonna MAKE you make some friends  
midnitemarexxx9: Good luck with that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just wait and see.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it'll happen.  
kitXinXtheXdark: somehow.  
midnitemarexxx9: Again, if you say so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: you're a sad person, you know?  
kitXinXtheXdark: not, like, depressed sad  
kitXinXtheXdark: pitiful sad  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry you feel that way.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you need to work on being more sociable  
kitXinXtheXdark: definitely  
midnitemarexxx9: I told you, I dislike people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so if we met in person, you wouldn't talk to me?  
midnitemarexxx9: Possibly.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm talking to you now though, so talking to you in person might be possible.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hm, i'll take note of that, seeing as there is a slight chance of me moving near you if my dad decides on it as our next location of moving...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have a terrible feeling that i'm going to have to move again  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, my dad's the one who decides where we move, all depending on costs  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah. so we usually end up in the middle of nowhere because of that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: though we did live in Nashville once  
midnitemarexxx9: Isn't that fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yep. i liked it in Nashville.  
kitXinXtheXdark: there was a bunch of things to do and places to go there  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but...that was the worst, because i didn't move far from the previous school, and my past caught up with me there.  
kitXinXtheXdark: things got nasty  
midnitemarexxx9: As in?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...it was right after the time i changed because i sent three people to the hospital  
kitXinXtheXdark: parents heard about it, and not only did my classmates start to avoid me, the parents started to complain to the school about having a psychotic kid in their children's classes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i wasn't psychotic.  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- people are so judgmental  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, i was in seventh grade, and these parents were saying i was a psychopath and needed to be locked up away from their kids  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- your brother may be crazy, but you don't know how much it sucks to be labeled as such when you aren't  
kitXinXtheXdark: and i've had it happen several times, too  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn...now that i look at it, i've got more issues than you can count on all digits  
kitXinXtheXdark: and their limbs  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...between the several school changes, the reasons behind them, and everything else...  
kitXinXtheXdark: it gets pretty messed up all the time  
kitXinXtheXdark: you know?  
midnitemarexxx9: I know messed up all the time.  
midnitemarexxx9: Switching school several times I don't know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: heh, yeah  
midnitemarexxx9: So, uhh yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: talking about past things is kinda depressing  
midnitemarexxx9: It really is.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...then...  
kitXinXtheXdark: today i had a math test  
kitXinXtheXdark: i know i totally flunked it  
midnitemarexxx9: I had a history test.  
kitXinXtheXdark: blech...i hate history too  
midnitemarexxx9: Its okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's way too boring  
kitXinXtheXdark: i always end up falling asleep in history classes  
midnitemarexxx9: Its okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what's your favorite subject?  
midnitemarexxx9: English.  
kitXinXtheXdark: figures  
midnitemarexxx9: What?  
kitXinXtheXdark: you seem like the kind of person that would like english class.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i like lunch  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's nice  
kitXinXtheXdark: :D  
midnitemarexxx9: Thats not technically a class.  
kitXinXtheXdark: close enough  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: whaaaaat?  
kitXinXtheXdark: at my school it's actually a "class"  
kitXinXtheXdark: you can have no lunch period if you want to take another class  
kitXinXtheXdark: some people do that  
midnitemarexxx9: Well then.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i bet you'd be the person to take an extra class  
midnitemarexxx9: Would I now?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah. like, a creative writing class or something  
midnitemarexxx9: I probably would.  
kitXinXtheXdark: see?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i knew it  
kitXinXtheXdark: you know, the worst part of changing schools, i find, is getting thrown into a class in the middle of the year  
kitXinXtheXdark: not to mention how some schools teach different things for different grade levels  
midnitemarexxx9: Again, I wouldn't know. I've never changed school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah  
kitXinXtheXdark: the most confusing is when you go from, like, 6 or 7 classes you have all year to a school that has only 3 or 4 and you have them for just a single semester  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah. that's happened to me before.  
kitXinXtheXdark: with all the changing, i'm always kinda scared that i'll not be able to graduate in time  
kitXinXtheXdark: my grades don't help that much, either  
midnitemarexxx9: Maybe if your tried harder?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, well, i get distracted alot  
midnitemarexxx9: Its called A.D.D. and they make medication for it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think it's that bad  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've got alot on my mind all the time though  
midnitemarexxx9: I do too and yet I still get my work done with passing grades.  
kitXinXtheXdark: true...but, it's different for everyone i guess  
midnitemarexxx9: I guess.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...well, i need to go.  
kitXinXtheXdark: gotta go over to Takai's for a bit so he can help me with my homework  
midnitemarexxx9: Alright then.  
kitXinXtheXdark: bye, Sasuke  
midnitemarexxx9: Bye, Naruto.

_Things seem to be getting interesting with our two boys, as even though he's not very chatty, Sasuke is beginning to open up more. But, if you'd like to know more, well, you'll need to wait until our next night, my dear readers..._

* * *

right, so it's progressing i think. and if you haven't noticed, i decided that i'm running this story on "real time"  
meaning that when it's a new day for me (or a new week), it is for Naru and Sasu too.

'kay, so, i'm totally awesome and made a B+ on my first english paper. makes me feel good, since it's a college class.

on another note, i've learned the Night of Fire para para, and have used the moves in it to create a dance to a slightly modded version of the song Pretty Rave Girl by DJ S3RL. don't believe what you've seen about it being by I Am X-ray. and this dance, i'm going to teach it to my friends, and in the meantime try to see if i can get legal permission from DJ S3RL to possibly film us once we get good and post it, since it is his song, and i've messed with it a bit in a music editing program.

so, in other words, between all that jazz and other school stuff, i'm a moderately busy person.


	6. The Sixth Night

i'm glad you people are getting into this silly little thing. it makes me happy :D

* * *

The Sixth Night

_I see you're still intrigued with my little story, my dear readers. I won't keep you waiting long..._

kitXinXtheXdark: hey man.  
midnitemarexxx9: Hello, Naruto.  
kitXinXtheXdark: 'sup?  
kitXinXtheXdark: have a good day at school?  
midnitemarexxx9: It was okay.  
midnitemarexxx9: How was yours?  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, not so great  
kitXinXtheXdark: i got stoned  
kitXinXtheXdark: literally.  
kitXinXtheXdark: WHO DOES THAT ANYMORE  
midnitemarexxx9: Explain you got "stoned"?  
kitXinXtheXdark: some guys i used to be friends with threw rocks at me as i was leaving the school  
kitXinXtheXdark: FREAKIN' ROCKS.  
kitXinXtheXdark: big ones  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've got a cut above my eyebrow  
midnitemarexxx9: They threw...  
midnitemarexxx9: Rocks?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yes. and Takai was with me. he only got hit a few times, but i know he's gonna have some bruises tomorrow.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
midnitemarexxx9: But rocks?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, i know...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i didn't know people still did that.  
midnitemarexxx9: Thats...  
midnitemarexxx9: Odd.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it fuckin' hurts, man  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't know how much more of this i can take  
kitXinXtheXdark: this is getting bad, and fast  
midnitemarexxx9: How's the boyfriend feel in all this?  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's sticking with me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: reassuring me that we can get through this  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i don't see how, especially if things get worse  
midnitemarexxx9: You'll figure something out.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i really hope so.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, there are things we can do legally and all, but that still doesn't stop anything from happening.  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know how to help..  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, no, i wouldn't think you would  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah..  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, it helps to talk to people about it, i guess.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's just so frustrating, how judgmental people can be.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
midnitemarexxx9: Your judgmental about me!  
midnitemarexxx9: You called me emo!  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle- well, takes one to know one, i guess  
midnitemarexxx9: Now your emo?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i get emotional alot.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, even then, i just call you that  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't persecute you or anything  
midnitemarexxx9: True, but I still don't like it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: only because you know it's true! XD  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not emo!  
midnitemarexxx9: Its half the reason all those stupid fangirls like me.  
midnitemarexxx9: They all like the emo guys!  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not even emo.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'd take it as a compliment, but, whatever floats your boat...  
midnitemarexxx9: I can't stand being called emo.  
midnitemarexxx9: I lack most emotions.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think you're completely lacking though...i think they're more suppressed  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've never met someone who was entirely void of any one emotion  
midnitemarexxx9: I've meet a boy very close to that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wow...that's interesting  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'd have to do some investigating of my own into that.  
midnitemarexxx9: He's some sadistic maniac.  
kitXinXtheXdark: creepy...  
midnitemarexxx9: I've seen just about everything you can classify as "creepy."  
kitXinXtheXdark: what do you mean?  
midnitemarexxx9: Itachi...  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh...yeah...  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hm...well...eh...i've been wondering  
kitXinXtheXdark: if you're so antisocial, why do you have a SN to begin with?  
midnitemarexxx9: One of my fangirls deicided to make me one so she could have "one-on-one" conversations with me.  
midnitemarexxx9: I wanted to figure out what it was all about so I signed on.  
midnitemarexxx9: Soon after she talked to me non-stop so I figured out how to blocked her.  
midnitemarexxx9: Then you showed up asking me about math.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wow...so i had, like, a short window of opportunity, huh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: makes it even more unbelievable that i managed to contact you by accident...  
kitXinXtheXdark: fate works in mysterious ways...  
midnitemarexxx9: It does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: daaaaaamn...it's cool though. if not for that tiny chance, you'd still have no one that you talk to, ne?  
midnitemarexxx9: I wouldn't.  
midnitemarexxx9: Though you do most of the talking. I just listen.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hm, true, true  
kitXinXtheXdark: though, from what it sounds like, you really don't have much of a life to begin with  
kitXinXtheXdark: no offense.  
midnitemarexxx9: I know I don't.  
midnitemarexxx9: At least what you would consider a "life."  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, if you got out more, or made friends, that would change  
kitXinXtheXdark: but you don't do either  
midnitemarexxx9: I find friends useless.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, but sometimes you need an outlet. i'm not always available and all, but i'll listen if you need to vent  
midnitemarexxx9: I've only done that once.  
midnitemarexxx9: And that made me say things I never want anyone to know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hm, well, i mean, i kinda figured it out before you actually said anything  
midnitemarexxx9: Great..  
midnitemarexxx9: This is why I don't talk to people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think what you need most is a friend though. because, well, to put it bluntly, no one can deal with all the shit in their lives on their own.  
midnitemarexxx9: I've done it for most my life.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think if you stay by yourself, though, you'll eventually break down  
midnitemarexxx9: Possibly.  
kitXinXtheXdark: so, i think you really need to at least once make friends with someone in real life.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't have to trust someone right away  
kitXinXtheXdark: but once you find someone you can, you'll see how much lighter the weight of the world becomes  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm fine.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: you miss my point...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, some day you'll understand  
midnitemarexxx9: I guess.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oooo...Takai's coming over in a few minutes...  
midnitemarexxx9: That'll be fun?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yep  
kitXinXtheXdark: you would never guess he was gay if you met him. he's quite normal  
midnitemarexxx9: I didn't know homosexuals were supposed to be that much different.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, everyone thinks gays are all girly and obvious  
kitXinXtheXdark: but some of them are just normal guys  
midnitemarexxx9: You don't seem all that obvious or girly.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, i'm not completely gay either  
kitXinXtheXdark: though...i do know this one guy who's bi and VERY girly...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, yeah.  
midnitemarexxx9: Well isn't that fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's a bit creepy  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry to hear that.  
KitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
kitXinXtheXdark: Takai says hi  
midnitemarexxx9: Hello Takai.  
kitXinXtheXdark: actually, i've got to do something real quick, so chat with him for a few minutes, kay?  
midnitemarexxx9: Wait a minute!  
kitXinXtheXdark: what?  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh nevermind.  
kitXinXtheXdark: right...  
kitXinXtheXdark: Hello. It's Sasuke, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Right...  
kitXinXtheXdark: So, how did you two start talking?  
kitXinXtheXdark: Naru never really told me.  
midnitemarexxx9: I believe he was trying to IM you, but misspelled the name and IMed me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Me? No. I don't have an IM account. Must have been someone else.  
kitXinXtheXdark: But that is kind of odd, though.  
kitXinXtheXdark: I mean, the chances involved are staggering.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Hmm...Naru's taking a while...what is he doing...jeez...  
kitXinXtheXdark: I don't know how you can talk to him.  
kitXinXtheXdark: He's quite the spaz.  
midnitemarexxx9: I've noticed.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Yes, yes. He has his cute moments, though.  
kitXinXtheXdark: And he's a nice kid  
midnitemarexxx9: Umm yes?  
kitXinXtheXdark: I wasn't too thrilled about him talking to a random person, though...sometimes I worry about him being so friendly.  
midnitemarexxx9: I wasn't too thrilled about talking to random person.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Yes, yes...I can tell from your answers...yet, you do continue to talk with him.  
midnitemarexxx9: I do.  
midnitemarexxx9: Wait what do you know about me?  
kitXinXtheXdark: Well, I'm talking about how Naru calls you antisocial, and how short your answers are when you IM.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Don't worry, Naru doesn't tell me everything about you or anything, even when I asked him things. If he says he won't do something, he keeps his word.  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't usually like to talk about my problems to stranger especially.  
kitXinXtheXdark: From how he avoids my questioning, though, it sounds like you have at least told him something.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: He has a habit of prying, though he doesn't seem to notice it's best if he leaves things alone.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: Why do you keep talking with him anyway?  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not sure..  
midnitemarexxx9: That is a good question.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Hm...I don't mean to be intrusive, but I don't think I like you talking--  
kitXinXtheXdark: Oh crap  
kitXinXtheXdark: Naru's back  
kitXinXtheXdark: ehhh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: just ignore Takai  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's getting jealous i think  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: what are you apologizing for?  
midnitemarexxx9: This isn't my fault?  
kitXinXtheXdark: no!  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's always paranoid of internet communication  
kitXinXtheXdark: he always reads those things about how some kid got kidnapped because they talked to some freak on the internet.  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm good on the whole kidnapping you.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh?  
midnitemarexxx9: I mean I don't want to kidnap you nor have any intention on it.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh, yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: heh.  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- Takai is all grumpy now :(  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't mean to cause any trouble between you two.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's nothing major. he just gets moody sometimes. he'll be happier after the weekend though, since we're gonna hang out the whole time  
midnitemarexxx9: Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with him then talking to me?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...iono...i probably should pay more attention to him, though...  
kitXinXtheXdark: so, i guess i gotta go.  
midnitemarexxx9: Good bye.  
kitXinXtheXdark: buh-bye

_Well well well...things are getting interesting, aren't they? Our poor little Naruto is having some problems at his school...but how long can things go on? Now, there are only a few more pieces to this story I'm telling, but you'll have to come back for more, my dear readers..._

* * *

psh, i'm out, yo. and, yeah, this will only be a few more chapters long, so the end is in sight. and then i'll start the work on the story that this is a prelude for.

loves :3


	7. The Seventh Night

hey-o

'sup

love y'all. read on. yo. :3

* * *

The Seventh Night

_Ahhh...back again? Sit tight, my dear readers...we've reached the critical point in my little tale..._

kitXinXtheXdark: holy shit, man.  
midnitemarexxx9: What?  
kitXinXtheXdark: things just took a bad turn  
kitXinXtheXdark: REALLY bad  
midnitemarexxx9: As in?  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...Takai's in the hospital  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's fucking happening again...and there was nothing that i could have done to stop it  
kitXinXtheXdark: i tried to keep with him as much as possible...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but he was jumped when he went to do something during class today  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i can't believe it...how can this kind of thing happen twice!?  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's gonna start hating me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i know it  
midnitemarexxx9: Calm down.  
kitXinXtheXdark: how can i fucking calm down!?  
midnitemarexxx9: Why don't you go see him?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm too scared...i don't want him to break up with me...  
midnitemarexxx9: Well if he wants to you'll see him eventually.  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit...i know i should go visit him...but...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i swear if i find out who it was, i'll cut their fucking throats  
midnitemarexxx9: No need for murder.  
kitXinXtheXdark: they attempted it!  
kitXinXtheXdark: they broke two of his ribs!  
kitXinXtheXdark: they nearly pierced his lung!  
midnitemarexxx9: Still no need for murder.  
midnitemarexxx9: I live with a murderer.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't know what it's like to stumble across the bloodied body of someone you worked so had to protect!  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then have them hate you because you weren't fast enough!  
midnitemarexxx9: Just calm down.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i fucking cant!  
kitXinXtheXdark: i...i...i just don't know what to do anymore...  
midnitemarexxx9: I can't help.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i just wish i could go back and stop this all from happening...  
kitXinXtheXdark: if only he hadn't insisted on being open about everything  
midnitemarexxx9: Just go see him.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's too late now...visiting hours are over...i'll have to see him tomorrow...  
kitXinXtheXdark: damnit..  
kitXinXtheXdark: why does life have to be so messed up!?  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know..  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, some people get normal lives, but why does mine have to be so fucked!? or yours with your brother and all!  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ...like, what if, you know...  
kitXinXtheXdark: what if your brother was normal  
kitXinXtheXdark: not some psycho murderous rapist and all  
kitXinXtheXdark: what if i had never changed schools  
kitXinXtheXdark: or moved  
kitXinXtheXdark: how different would things be like...  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i thought you were so smart and all, ne?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yet, you can't picture what life would be like?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, so maybe if it was like that we would never have started chatting  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, like, wouldn't you be happier then?  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe have some friends and all?  
midnitemarexxx9: But I like talking to you.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wait, why?  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not sure..  
midnitemarexxx9: I just do.  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe it's...eh...uh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't know...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i like talking with you too  
kitXinXtheXdark: i feel much more relaxed than i usually do i guess  
midnitemarexxx9: I actually communicate with someone.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh?  
midnitemarexxx9: Usually I don't even say one word to anyone.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, well, when i end up having to move, if i am anywhere near you, we'll put that to the test  
kitXinXtheXdark: :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Again with that.  
kitXinXtheXdark: whaaat?  
midnitemarexxx9: You coming to see me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you don't think i would?  
kitXinXtheXdark: if i'm near Cleveland, i swear i will  
kitXinXtheXdark: you need some real life friends man  
midnitemarexxx9: Thanks.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle- you just don't believe i will, do you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Not really.  
kitXinXtheXdark: have faith, Sasuke!  
kitXinXtheXdark: i totally keep my word  
kitXinXtheXdark: no matter what  
midnitemarexxx9: Alright.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you know some pretty shitty people if you're so pessimistic  
midnitemarexxx9: Excuse me?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, you're always so cynical and all.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i know you have a psycho brother...but even with all the shit i've been through, i still look on the bright side, or so to speak  
midnitemarexxx9: We're just different.  
kitXinXtheXdark: true...true...  
kitXinXtheXdark: two people can go through the exact same thing and react in different ways  
kitXinXtheXdark: but still, you're quite cynical  
midnitemarexxx9: I know.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh-  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm being a bit hypocritical, i guess, considering how i'm reacting to the thing with Takai...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, well, it happens  
kitXinXtheXdark: and i know not to hope for the best  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...if i move to a new place, i can make new friends!  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and who knows, maybe i'll get a girlfriend next time, and i won't have issues like this.  
midnitemarexxx9: Whatever works for you.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't know though...less problems with judgmental people...BUT...  
kitXinXtheXdark: girls can be annoying as hell...  
midnitemarexxx9: They are.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and they're so fickle too  
kitXinXtheXdark: one day they're all "zOMG HE'S SO HAWT"  
kitXinXtheXdark: and the next they could care less about the same guy  
midnitemarexxx9: Not the ones I know..  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh yeah, that's right, they're all obsessed with you  
kitXinXtheXdark: poor soul  
midnitemarexxx9: For no real reason.  
kitXinXtheXdark: did you try the whole shouting out that you were gay thing?  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think you mentioned something about that  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh yeah.  
midnitemarexxx9: It didn't work.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i knew it...  
kitXinXtheXdark: because for some reason, most girls seem to be in love with gay guys too  
kitXinXtheXdark: i mean, what the hell...  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't mind and all...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but it's kinda creepy when i have girl friends that ask me...intimate questions about Takai's and my relationship  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...all these girls...i swear they only talked to me to try to pry details out of me about sex and stuff  
kitXinXtheXdark: TOTALLY creepy.  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
midnitemarexxx9: Interesting.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i think they're messed up in the head or something  
midnitemarexxx9: They all are.  
kitXinXtheXdark: must be...and, like, when it's "that time of the month"...  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's even worse  
kitXinXtheXdark: one of them even has told me she'd give me ten bucks just to make out with the guy next to me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -shudders-  
kitXinXtheXdark: and the poor guy was straight...he never came back to the group in the morning again...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but, i have met some decent girls  
kitXinXtheXdark: usually they're smarter than me though  
kitXinXtheXdark: so they don't like me so much  
midnitemarexxx9: Sorry?  
kitXinXtheXdark: heh...i bet you have no idea what girls are like when they're not a squealing fangirl, ne?  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
midnitemarexxx9: Well there are a few girls who don't jump all over me.  
kitXinXtheXdark: see? and i bet if you talked to them, they'd be as normal as possible.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, most of them, at least.  
kitXinXtheXdark: some might just be even more stalker-y  
midnitemarexxx9: I'd rather not.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- i know  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i'm just sayin'...  
kitXinXtheXdark: some of my good friends before were girls.  
kitXinXtheXdark: 'cause if you find the right kind, they make great friends  
kitXinXtheXdark: but then again, since you don't have friends...that wouldn't really matter  
midnitemarexxx9: No.  
kitXinXtheXdark: but seriously, man, you definitely need to make some friends  
midnitemarexxx9: Thanks.  
midnitemarexxx9: But I need to go now.  
kitXinXtheXdark: :(  
kitXinXtheXdark: fine  
kitXinXtheXdark: buh-bye  
midnitemarexxx9: Bye

_As you see,our two boys are moving to the end of this story. Only one more night, my dear readers. One more night must I crave your attention for my little tale. But I must rest now, and you must wait for another time..._

* * *

weeeeeeellll...it's been fun, but this little prelude is almost over. just like i said up there, only one more night of this. :D


	8. The Final Night

nothin' to say here, more comments at the bottom, luvs.

* * *

The Final Night

_You've followed me through, listening to my tale night after night. Here we are, several weeks later on the eigth and final time our two boys are talking to each other over the internet. I shall continue, and give you the last piece of this puzzle…_

kitXinXtheXdark: hey, Sasuke.  
midnitemarexxx9: Hello, Naruto.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i haven't been on in a while...  
kitXinXtheXdark: and this might be the last time i can get on for a while too  
midnitemarexxx9: Why is that?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...i went to see Takai at the hospital a few times, like i said.  
kitXinXtheXdark: things were okay at first  
kitXinXtheXdark: but then his family got involved  
kitXinXtheXdark: they kept me from seeing him, but didn't tell him they did  
kitXinXtheXdark: so he thought i was ignoring him on purpose  
kitXinXtheXdark: and, well...  
kitXinXtheXdark: things just kept getting worse and worse quickly  
kitXinXtheXdark: and now...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have to move again  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: my dad says he's found an apartment already, and we'll move in this week sometime.  
kitXinXtheXdark: he's having some friends help him sell the house  
midnitemarexxx9: Do you know where you're moving to?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: Cleveland.  
midnitemarexxx9: Interesting.  
kitXinXtheXdark: my dad wanted to get as far away as possible, and he knows some people up there  
midnitemarexxx9: Fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah.  
midnitemarexxx9: . . .  
kitXinXtheXdark: you know what this means, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: You're moving to my town?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll be at James Ford Rhodes High.  
midnitemarexxx9: You're going to James Ford Rhodes…  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah, why?  
midnitemarexxx9: …that's my school.  
kitXinXtheXdark: SERIOUSLY!?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: wow…i was just wanting to be in the general area, y'know, so i could dig you out of your house…  
kitXinXtheXdark: remember i said before something about if i ever am near Cleveland, i'll make you start talking to people (or something along those lines)?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'd better be ready, man  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't go back on my words  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay. Have fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you just wait. in a few weeks, i'll have you talkin'  
kitXinXtheXdark: maybe not so much with others  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i'll get you to talk to me  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm good like that  
kitXinXtheXdark: :D  
midnitemarexxx9: Again. Have fun.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and after that, then comes the time of dealing with getting you away from your brother  
kitXinXtheXdark: but that might take a while  
midnitemarexxx9: Maybe.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'll see, once i'm there, you won't know how you lived without me XD  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: ah, but there's also the issue of fending off fangirls  
kitXinXtheXdark: but i think me just being there might help with that  
midnitemarexxx9: You just being there will help how?  
kitXinXtheXdark: ehhh...well, recently, girls seem to avoid me  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't know why though  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah. i think it's how hyper i can be  
kitXinXtheXdark: girls like more calm and collected guys i guess  
midnitemarexxx9: We're just like night and day I guess.  
kitXinXtheXdark: hmmm, yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm not too happy about why i have to move and having to move in itself  
kitXinXtheXdark: but there's always a silver lining as it's said  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm kinda excited about going somewhere new again  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm just here.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh?  
midnitemarexxx9: I never go anywhere.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh, yeah  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...that kinda sucks, though  
kitXinXtheXdark: you never get to really see thing differently then  
midnitemarexxx9: Then again, I never have asked Itachi if I could go anywhere.  
kitXinXtheXdark: from what you've said about him, i'm not sure he'd let you...  
kitXinXtheXdark: but if you haven't even tried, that's a bit sad  
midnitemarexxx9: The boys hate me becasue all the girls love me and I dislike all the girls who ask me out repeatly.  
kitXinXtheXdark: and you've never dated anyone, right?  
midnitemarexxx9: I haven't.  
kitXinXtheXdark: there hasn't even been one person that caugth your eye?  
midnitemarexxx9: No. Not really.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -sigh- that's kinda sad  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think i've met anyone that has never even liked anyone like that before  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry?  
kitXinXtheXdark: all you do is apologize for everything -.-  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, let's see...let me try this from a different angle...  
kitXinXtheXdark: has there ever been anyone in your classes that you've respected?  
midnitemarexxx9: Hmmmm..  
midnitemarexxx9: There was one boy.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: interesting  
kitXinXtheXdark: was he, like, really smart? or just sociable or something?  
midnitemarexxx9: Both.  
kitXinXtheXdark: interesting...  
kitXinXtheXdark: at least you've got someone like that, though  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's the first step to liking someone, i would say  
midnitemarexxx9: Are you saying I like that boy?  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, maybe not completely, but there could be something there, and it could just be simple respect  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'll never really know unless you get to know the person and explore what the feelings could be further  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm not anywhere near what him and his friends are like.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well, maybe if you started talking to people, you might become friends  
kitXinXtheXdark: you never know  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes. I need friends. I understand this already.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -cackle-  
kitXinXtheXdark: good  
kitXinXtheXdark: so you get it now :3  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start talking to people.  
kitXinXtheXdark: oh, you just wait  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll get you talkin' to people  
midnitemarexxx9: Wonderful.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i want to get you to live life!  
kitXinXtheXdark: not just sit there every day doing nothing  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes, yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: it'll throw you through a loop at first, but you'll like it once you get started and make some friends  
kitXinXtheXdark: it makes things so much easier  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: you'll get out of the house and will feel so much better  
kitXinXtheXdark: as long as you brother doesn't lock you up though...  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't even think he's home at the moment.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's good  
midnitemarexxx9: Probably going on about things no boday needs to know about at some bar.  
kitXinXtheXdark: gawd...i hope he doesn't get drunk  
kitXinXtheXdark: drunks are NOT fun  
midnitemarexxx9: He will.  
midnitemarexxx9: Probably bring home some poor teenaged boy home along with him too.  
kitXinXtheXdark: weeeeell...  
kitXinXtheXdark: eh...  
kitXinXtheXdark: at least it's not you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Not me. He doesn't know how to unlock all the locks on my door with he's wasted.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's good...  
kitXinXtheXdark: though it's a bit creepy that he brings home boys...  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: does he have a...preference?  
midnitemarexxx9: Uhhh.. No?  
kitXinXtheXdark: you know what i'm asking? or you just don't know if he does?  
midnitemarexxx9: I don't believe he does.  
kitXinXtheXdark: well...that's good i guess...  
kitXinXtheXdark: i was just thinking it'd be creepy if he finds boys that look the same  
kitXinXtheXdark: like some freakin pedophile fetishist  
midnitemarexxx9: Or it just might be the shark freak again.  
kitXinXtheXdark: eeeew  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: your brother is one freak of a person  
kitXinXtheXdark: definitely  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes.  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's why we need to get you away from home  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah. I guess.  
kitXinXtheXdark: don't worry, it'll be totaly awesome!  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'll make sure of that  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
kitXinXtheXdark: high school is supposed to be one of the best times in your life, Sasuke  
kitXinXtheXdark: you gotta LIVE!  
kitXinXtheXdark: and you're not doing that by just sitting at home shut up in your room  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i just hope your brother doesn't go all out to stop you though  
midnitemarexxx9: Mhm.  
kitXinXtheXdark: then we'd have to sneak you out :)  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah!  
kitXinXtheXdark: can't have you shut up forever!  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm pretty stealthy when i want to be  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay then.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i have to cover my hair though  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's quite blonde  
midnitemarexxx9: Mine's not.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i bet you have lots of dark clothes, don't you?  
midnitemarexxx9: Yes?  
kitXinXtheXdark: that's helpful when sneaking out at night  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh?  
kitXinXtheXdark: yep  
kitXinXtheXdark: i used to do that alot when i was with the foster homes  
kitXinXtheXdark: my dad actually lets me do stuff though  
midnitemarexxx9: That's good..  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeap :3  
kitXinXtheXdark: it would suck if i couldn't  
kitXinXtheXdark: because then i would never have gotten to hang out with Takai  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn i'm gonna miss him  
midnitemarexxx9: Sorry.  
kitXinXtheXdark: i don't think anyone could ever replace him, but i'm hoping i can find someone new after i move  
midnitemarexxx9: Good luck.  
kitXinXtheXdark: -.-  
midnitemarexxx9: What?  
kitXinXtheXdark: iono  
kitXinXtheXdark: XD  
midnitemarexxx9: Yeah..  
kitXinXtheXdark: i'm really worn out right now, though  
kitXinXtheXdark: so my mind's all over the place  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've spent the last few days packing  
kitXinXtheXdark: and then tomorrow we gotta start putting the stuff in the truck...  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn U-haul...  
midnitemarexxx9: I'm sorry?  
kitXinXtheXdark: it's going to be a pain putting all the stuff in the truck. but we're leaving most of the furniture, at least...  
kitXinXtheXdark: damn...we're moving from a house to an apartment.  
kitXinXtheXdark: not cool  
kitXinXtheXdark: i've lived in less space and all, but i'd rather not again  
midnitemarexxx9: That sucks.  
kitXinXtheXdark: yeah...  
kitXinXtheXdark: well  
kitXinXtheXdark: i gotta go  
kitXinXtheXdark: my dad's callin' me to help him out  
kitXinXtheXdark: i probably won't be online for a while, though  
midnitemarexxx9: Oh.  
midnitemarexxx9: Okay.  
midnitemarexxx9: Bye then.  
kitXinXtheXdark: bye

_There you have it. Our two boys are now mere days away from meeting each other in person. But how will things turn out? I guess you'll just have to read the story, my dear readers. Until next time, thank you, and goodnight…_

* * *

finally got this done D:

it was much fun though. i know i know...what are the chances of moving to the same city/area and being in the same school...but, c'mon, it's a stroy. i'm glad to reach the end though, so i can get on with the story, which i will be writing myself. it's already in progress, and i should have the first chapter up soon. the title will be _I'll Take You by the Hand, So Please Don't Let Go_  
or at least that's what i want it to be...i just hope it's not, like, too long...i don't think there's a limit...but iono...

anyways, i'm glad if you've stuck with me to the end, so thanks everyone :)


End file.
